


一個突發車

by toshiChen



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 09:11:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14614947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toshiChen/pseuds/toshiChen
Summary: 就是一輛，嗯，車。





	一個突發車

    
＊  
   
   
恍惚中他想著，同做為主舞之一，李東海的頂胯實力確實不假。  
又朦朦朧朧地覺得很奇怪，明明不久前才像隻小奶狗一樣，用能融化人般的撒嬌鑽進被窩摟上他的腰，透著暖黃的小夜燈映照出那道很甜很甜，加了蜂蜜的牛奶似的笑，低下頭來細細吻著他的鎖骨，彷彿要獻上世上所有溫柔一樣的李東海。怎麼現在卻以鋪天蓋地之勢，把他在舞台上放肆不羈的胯骨活動全數釋放。  
   
「嗚啊…啊……」  
「嗯…赫宰…舒服嗎？」  
   
雙手掌心被十指交扣牢牢地縛在床上，下半身因為被架起的雙腿而騰空了起來，重心嚴重失衡的身體被動地隨著身上人的動作起起伏伏。李赫宰在不住的喘息之中半睜開眼，對方的雙眸仍是十年如一日的，溫潤如玉的無辜目光，帶點低啞的詢問就像最柔軟的棉花糖，纏繞於耳邊化作情人間的甜蜜絮語；可同時間用下身撐開他最柔軟一處，並且持續捅進頂撞，形勢凶猛毫無停止意思的也是這個人。  
「嗯…東、東海等…等一下…噢啊…」  
李東海的尺寸不小，在平常的插入時只要找到前列腺後便不再繼續往下探，集中於李赫宰最舒服的一點做，但今天李東海似乎並不打算如往常那樣的節奏，鐵了心一樣不會如此輕易的放過他，沉重粗長的性器順著潤滑液一點一點更加埋入軟肉之中，滑過精囊的感覺令他身體不禁顫抖著，霎時間收縮的後穴也讓李東海倒抽了一口氣，可似乎決心要將埋藏於未知的快感全數挖出，李東海放開了緊扣的雙手，抓著李赫宰的肩，身體更加的前傾，下身一挺，將陰莖全數插入潮濕暖熱的甬道內。  
「啊啊——」  
   
李赫宰的世界彷彿停止了那麼幾秒，而後又突然回魂般的破口大喊。  
「李、李東海你幹什麼！快出去，你這笨蛋！」  
他不敢動，在方才的瞬間前所未有的某股感覺讓人寒毛直豎，全身戰慄起來，他不知道李東海有沒有察覺到，那完全不是適合在這種場合下與他分享的事情，所以李赫宰用著沒什麼底氣的怒喊企圖掩蓋著，甚至掄起拳頭猛敲向對方的胸肌。  
「赫宰……」而李東海輕易握住了他攻擊失敗的拳頭，指腹磨蹭著指間，彼此的體溫都高漲得不行，濕潤的小鹿眼神依舊，但上頭籠罩了層極端露骨的，飽含著欲望的渴求目光。  
——你想試試嗎。他吞了口口水。  
   
「我到剛才為止都還沒有碰過你呢。」  
   
   
   
「…啊、啊啊……」  
「唔唔…赫宰…還行嗎？」  
   
經過了方才長時間的折騰，李赫宰完全軟成了灘水，雙腿也早已連夾住腰際的力氣都沒了，後來李東海乾脆將那雙軟綿綿又無力的腿架在肩上，胯部對著被聳起的下身猛勢挺進，那熾熱內壁的腸肉緊緊的纏繞著包覆著他，然後被硬直的龜頭捅穿，接著收回，再度往內裡更加撞入。  
到了後來他也一片混沌，眼眶泛紅：「我、我不知道……嗯啊…」  
比以往任何一次都還要來的深入，回回打在敏感的受感神經上的衝擊刺激得他愈發興奮，腫脹充血的下身不停地晃動，漏了好幾滴黏濁，李赫宰耳裡竄入李東海性器下的兩個囊袋拍打上交合處的聲音，與因為抽插而汁液四溢，橫流得一蹋糊塗的潤滑液的啪啪水聲，竟有種就連耳道都被侵犯得徹底的錯覺。  
「嗚嗚…東海…東、東嘿啊……」眼眶滿滿溢出積成一窪塘的淚水，李赫宰覺得自己要瘋了，巨浪般的快感洶湧地令他猛地開始不安起來，太過於舒服了，這舒服的感覺像是隨時會化為覬覦著他，將要饞蝕他的猛獸，下一刻便會將他連同骨髓都啃噬的屍骨無存。為了消弭與快感同時滿盈於胸口的懼怕，李赫宰大口大口的缺氧似地拼命呼吸著，伸出雙手環住身上人的脖頸，好不委屈：「你…你親親我……嗚嗯」  
「不要怕，赫宰，我在這裡呢。」  
李東海的語氣很溫柔，彎下身呢喃般地吻過他的耳垂，眼角，鼻梁，李東海溫熱的雙手捧起紅透的臉頰，輕輕碰著顯得有些乾燥的嘴唇摩娑，然後印上今天第無數個吻「我們赫宰今天真棒。」  
說這話的同時，李赫宰突然全身顫抖起來，有什麼頂上了。  
「啊啊、啊…不要…我…東海、東嗚——」  
——碰到結腸了。李東海瞪直雙眼，露出貓咪偷腥得逞一樣的笑，接著發狂似的直往他一步步所開拓出的地帶集火，在緩緩抽出後又重重深入「呀啊———」，看著因為極度的快感仰起頭，連聲音都發不出，只是不斷掉著眼淚的李赫宰，下身肉穴痙攣似的瘋狂收縮著，用像要把他夾斷一樣的力道死死攪著同時帶給他天堂與地獄的粗長，而後是一片無盡的空白。  
「啊…東…東海……啊啊——！」  
「赫宰…嗯…赫宰啊……」  
   
   
   
驚醒一樣的再度睜開雙眼，蹬直起身子時，李東海正巧將他腹上的濁白全數擦拭乾淨，毛巾還拿在手裡，他就這麼撞進了對方懷裡。  
「喔、赫宰，你還起得來嗎？」  
「當然……不可能。」  
短暫的斷片根本起不了任何休息作用，李赫宰順著環抱著李東海的姿勢捏上他的臉頰洩憤，除去乾淨的外表，他的腰又麻又疼，肩膀也被壓得痠痛不已，幾乎可以說是累得連一步路都走不動了。  
「你這笨蛋，下次要做這種之前要更早一點說啊！」  
被責備捏臉的那個揚起最適合討好的嘴角弧度，邊揉著那被自己親手折騰一晚的腰：「好嘛——」  
   
我們去洗澡吧，赫宰你要我背嗎。  
這不是明擺著嘛！  
   
   
「還會覺得夜晚太短嗎？」  
「……」


End file.
